Les femmes sont les maîtresses du Monde
by CurlyJellyBoom
Summary: Leur histoire va rester gravée à jamais dans les mémoires de tous : l'histoire de la naissance de la plus puissante famille de tous les temps. Douze ans après la mort du seigneur des pirates, un garçon rêve de devenir le roi des pirates. Il emportera toute sa famille dans son rêve le plus fou. Elles consacreront toute leur vie à réaliser leur rêve. Mais qui sont-elles ?
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonjour chers ami(s) ! Et bienvenue dans le résultat de mon imagination ;)**

 **One Piece ne m'appartient pas, j'ai pas assez de talent pour ça...**

* * *

« aller s'il te plaît Shanks, prend moi dans ton équipage ! Je ferais la cuisine ,les corvées ,le ménage. Aller ! »

C'est comme ça que tout a commencé ou du moins ce dont je me souviens. L'image d'un petit garçon alors âgé de 7 ans, qui suppliait Shanks le Roux, un empereur du nouveau monde. C'était une image un peu pathétique puisque cet innocent et stupide garçon ne serait jamais prit dans cet équipage. Mais bon c'était plutôt amusant de le voir s'acharner en vain. Ma soeur jumelle, Lena, qui était assis à coté de moi, semblait s'ennuyer du spectacle qui se dérouler sous nos yeux. Elle bailla et reporta son regard blasé sur le capitaine pirate, qui pour le énième fois envoya balader avec humour le jeune garçon. Quand j'y pense c'est une peu bizarre comme premier souvenir. Mais bon si vous saviez le nombre de choses « bizarre » qui nous est arrivé à ma famille et moi, vous seriez surpris. Entre tenir tête à un pirate réputé pour n'avoir aucune pitié, affronter un empereur, provoquer un chirurgien sadique ou bien frapper un dragon céleste, on a bien faillis mourir _juste_ une centaine de fois. Mais bon c'est de famille. Grand-père dit que c'est dû au D qui coule dans nos veines, mais je dois vous avouer que je n'y ai jamais rien compris.

N'empêche que dans la situation actuelle, c'est-à-dire moi entouré de 4 unités de la marine, je l'emmerde profondément ce D à la con !

Ah oui, j'allais oubliée ! Vous vous souvenez de ce stupide gamin qui suppliait un empereur ? Eh bien c'est mon petit frère et je vous raconte pas le bordel qu'est devenue ma vie depuis qu'il a prononcé cette phrase qui m'a traumatisé a vie :

« Le roi des pirates ce sera moi ! »

N'empêche qu'il avait la classe. _Nymeria_

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ce prologue vous aura donnez envie de lire la suite ! Je tiens à informer que l'histoire se centre sur Nymeria.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voilà le chapitre 1 ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 1: C'est quand on s'y attend le moins que ça nous arrive le plus

« courir, courir et recourir »

Il fallait que je cours pour ma propre survie. Ces marines étaient tenaces mais moi j'étais têtue. Et j'ai remarqué avec le temps que les personnes les plus débiles s'en sortait toujours en premier aussi illogique puisse être cette théorie, elle n'en est pas moins vraie. Alors je cours et puis on verra bien quelle idée tordue sortira de ma tête une fois le moment fatidique arrivé. Je sais c'est étrange de trouver une personne qui sait elle-même qu'elle est conne, mais que voulez-vous, lorsque l'ont voient des personnes du même sang que soit faire des choses débiles, insensées, stupides et irréfléchis toute la journée on commence à comprendre que nous aussi on est comme ça mais je me console en me disant que je suis quand même assez intelligente pour l'avoir compris.

« deux virage à gauche, un à droite, je tourne au boulevard et hop dans un cul-de-sac »

Je vous l'avez dis on est trop con dans la famille. Je me retourne et vois ces chers marines arriver en bloquant la seul issus possible de cette impasse. Et la en principe c'est le moment ou un super beau gosse ultra fort d'un équipage de renommée mondial vient me sauver moi une pauvre fille qu'il ne connait par pur altruisme. Je vous rassure moi même je ne crois pas un seul moi de ce que je viens de dire.

Je me mets dans en position de défense prêt à contre-attaquer quand soudain un groupe de pirate arrive et nous stoppent. Peu être que Dieu existe…

\- c'est elle ! c'est cette peste qui a détruit notre navire !cria un des pirate, ne laisser pas les marines l'attraper, tuer la !

… oubliez ce que je viens de dire Dieu n'existe pas ou alors il m'a abandonné dès ma naissance. Simultanément les pirates et marines s'élancent vers moi pour m'attraper ou me tuer, j'ai pas envie de vérifier alors je cours… dans leur direction ? Non je suis débile mais faut pas pousser.

« deux saltos avant, un grand écart, une roue, trois galipette arrière »

Et je me retrouve derrière cette bande de crétins. Je leur dis au revoir, oui je suis polie, et je me casse.

* * *

C'est bien beau tout ça mais me revoilà au point de départ.

« courir,courir et recourir »

Des fois je me fatigue moi-même, si si je vous jure. c'est pas tout mais maintenant il me faut un plan parce que là je suis dans une merde totale. Non pas que avant tout aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, mais disons que au part avant je n'étais pas face à la mer. Belle, bleue avec des légers sous-tons de turquoise, qui me casse clairement les !, hum… restons polie. Vous me diriez bien _saute_ mais je suis sûr que vous êtes tous très intelligents et que vous compris quel est mon problème. Et pour ceux qui sont atteint de _luffynios_ (maladie extrêmement contagieuse qui abrutie la personne atteinte) j'ai fais l'erreur de manger un fruit du démon. C'était un accident sans en être un mais bon ça c'est une autre histoire. Ce qui fait que je suis bloquée. Alors que j'allais faire l'une des choses les plus débiles et suicidaires qui m'es été donné de faire durant ma vie, on m'agrippa violemment le bras pour finalement me trainer dans une ruelle. D'où je vus tout mes assaillants paumés essayés de me chercher. Je me retournais vers mon _sauveur,_ grand, brun, mat, tatoué, cerné. Je vous fais pas un dessin. Dites vous vous souvenez cette phrase que j'ai dis y a pas 5 minutes.

 _« Et la en principe c'est le moment ou un super beau gosse ultra fort d'un équipage de renommée mondial vient me sauver moi une pauvre fille qu'il ne connait par pur altruisme. »_

C'est bizarre mais y a comme un truc qui coince dans ma gorge avec ce dernier mot quand je regarde ce type. Soudain, il me pris par le bras et me tira à sa suite.

\- Viens suis-moi ! m'ordonna-t-il.

* * *

 **Chapitre court comme je pense tous ceux qui seront à venir !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut ! je reviens pour le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 _Vive One Piece_ **Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaises autant !**

 _KinderSa_ **Je suis également heureux que ma fiction ainsi que mon OC te plaises. Ne t'en fais pas tu ne m'as pas du tout vexée. Toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est constructive.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Quand tout le monde est contre nous, tout va mal ! 

Alors là, on va pas être copain tous les deux. Premièrement, on ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Deuxièmement, on ne me tire pas sur le bras en me trainant comme un animal ! Et troisièmement, mais de quoi je me mêle ! Moi je voulais sauter à la mer pour voir s'il existait des gens aussi stupide que moi pour me suivre… Bon Ok j'avoue il vient de me sauver la mise mais je lui ai rien demandé. Et puis il sort d'où comme ça? et il me veut quoi celui-là ? Je décide donc de m'arrêter en plein milieu de la rue commerçante afin qu'il puisse répondre à mes questions. Mon arrêt l'a fait se stopper et il se retourne vers moi. Je m'apprêtais à lui poser ma première question quand il me pris au dépourvu.

\- dépêches-toi ! me cria-t-il d'un ton froid alors qu'il me retiré sur le bras, ils vont nous rattraper.

Alors là ça va pas du tout, du tout le faire mais alors pas du tout. Non mais c'est quoi ces manière de parler à une frêle demoiselle. Quoi ?! Vous m'avez pas vus, vous en savez rien !

\- Non mais j'hallucine ! Mais pour qui tu te prends je t'ai rien demandé, laisse moi tranquille ! je vais très bien. C'est pas ces minables de la marine et ces pirates de bas étages qui vont me faire quoi que ce soit.

Histoire d'accompagner mes dires la joyeuse troupe de bras cassés qui me servent d'assaillant, débouchèrent dans la rue.

\- Alors Trafalgar, cette fille était donc ta catin !

Je crois que en se moment j'ai des soucis d'oreilles. Elles me font mal et puis j'entends des gens trucs bizarres…

\- Sa quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas la tête de s'imaginer des trucs pareilles ! C'est dégueu !

C'était sortit droit du coeur. Je sais il faudrait que j'apprennes a réfléchir avant de parler mais c'est trop compliqué et ça prend trop de temps. N'empêche que ça a l'air de bien faire rire la chirurgien. Ce qui me met encore plus en rogne.

\- Il n'empêche que ta catin, a coulé notre navire et que notre capitaine le grand pirate Meakar dont la prime dépasse les 10 millions de berry est en colère et qu'il veut la peau de cette fille, reprit le b***** qui m'a traité de catin, tout en , vous le noterai, m'ignorant totalement. Tu nous excusera donc mais on va devoir la tuer.

\- Qui ça ? demandai-je, c'est quoi encore ce pirate de merde ! J'en ai jamais entendu parlé. C'est lui que j'ai frappé ? je me suis fatigué pour rien.

J'entendit un petit rire à côté de moi, et vis Trafalgar avec un petit sourire en coin. Au moins, y en a un qui s'amuse.

\- Alte pirates! interféra un marin.

Il manquait plus que ceux-la. Bien sur eux aussi vont dire que j'ai cassé quelque choses et que c'est impardonnable…

\- Cette femme est a nous ! reprit le marin. Elle a osé infiltrer notre base et abattre le colonel chargé de la sécurité de la ville.

\- J'ai fais ça ? dis-je stupéfaite.

Y a des fois, je me surprend moi-même. Il faudrait que je me fasse plus discrète de temps en temps. Mais ça jamais était notre truc dans la famille. Soudain, je sentis le regard du chirurgien sur moi. Je tournai donc vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu comptes te débarrasser de _ces minables de la marines et ces pirates de bas étages_ comment ? me demanda-t-il le sourire au lèvres.

Il me cherche là ! Franchement, il m'énerve avec son sourire, et à se moquer de moi . Arg !

\- bah à la base je comptais faire un plan séduction comme diversion puis me barrer mais comme ils croient que je suis ta putain, ça risque d'être peu crédible. Donc actuellement, je suis en pleine recherche d'un plan B, mais mes méninges se font désirées.

Il reprit son air sérieux, mais arborait toujours son petit sourire en coin. Il se tourna ensuite vers la joyeuse compagnie, dégaina son nodachi. Il trancha un peu à gauche, à droite, créa des _ROOM_ par-ici, par-là, et s'était plié. Il se tourna enfin vers moi, prit un air sérieux et me pris en sac à patate.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Repose moi par terre !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, _miss._

Alors là, c'est la guerre !

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre ! Je sais que c'est court mais j'y travaille ! je le jure ! ;)**


End file.
